Betrothed
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: Angelus shall be king once his father dies. His father has betrothed him to the newly born princess of Alteus. Meanwhile Angelus is taking up his time with his mitress, Darla. Angelus doesn't want to be married. Darla does not want him to be married.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The young, virile, dark haired boy scowled as his father, The king, explained to him that he was now betrothed to the newly born princess of Alteus. At ten years old he did not wish to ever be married, especially not to the sniveling princess of Alteus. His father ignored the scowl that marked his ungrateful son. He knew that one day soon his son would understand exactly what it meant to be king. His son would experience the fruits of Kingdome and be merry. For now he would let his churlish child throw his fit and pay no mind to him.

Angelus stormed from his father's chamber and out to the stables. A good, long, hard ride would get all his frustrations out. How was he to be promised to an infant? What if he did not find her attractive? Perhaps he never wanted to marry. His father, the King, paid no mind to his wants only his own. _You must produce an heir… The kingdom will surely fall to ruins if no male heir is created. _His father's words echoed in his mind. Angelus clearly voiced his fears of not liking the girl. However, his father quickly dismissed the argument. _All the women of the Alteus line are known for their beauty, grace, and loyalty. Besides just because you are married does not mean you forfeit your right to bed whomever you please. You will find that when you are older there will be no shortage of pleasure to be had with many a woman. _His father's words had peaked his curiosity and he wondered to their true meaning.

For hours Angelus roamed the vast lands on his trusted horse, Beast. The black thoroughbred was the best of all the lands. A birthday present for his ninth birthday only to be outdone by the ship he received for his tenth. While he rode he kept thinking back to the words of his father earlier. He took it to mean that his father did not only have relations with his mother. He often spied his mother weeping when she thought no one looking. He wondered if this was why. She never did answer when he confronted her. After giving birth to his sister Druscilla she was never able to conceive again. He heard rumors that he had bastard siblings, but he never paid any mind until now. Seeing that the sun was ready to set he made his way back to the royal stables.

Leaving his horse for the help to attend to he made his way into the large castle that overlooked the land. He barely caught his father rounding the corner with one of his sister's ladies in waiting. Stealthily he followed spying his father linger a little too closely to the lady. He then saw his father trail his finger's lightly down her face and ending at her bosom. He watched as his father leaned in for a kiss and his free hand trailed around to her backside. Soon his other hand was freely exploring her back end. Boldly Angelus stepped out of his hiding place.

"Is this what you meant father?," he asked startling both his father and the young girl.

"Is this why mother cries?," he pressed.

"Be away with your self lady Jane," the king waved with his hand to the girl.

"As for you, you insolent brat. You are lucky you are the only male heir. How dare you speak to me so," he roared.

"How dare you treat mother so. She loves you despite this and you leave her to be with whores," Angelus screamed incensed.

"Leave me! Go to your quarters. Mark my words boy one day you too will behave as I do," his father warned.

"I will never treat a woman who loves me so," he cast over his shoulder as he made his way to his quarters.

Furiously the king made his way to his wife's chambers. Not bothering to knock on the door he entered. Searching quickly he found his wife reading by the fire. Quickly she sat her book down stood then curtsied in respect. Seeing the anger radiating from him she quickly stowed to him.

"What is it your majesty that has you angered so?," she asked.

"Your insolent son is to be sent to live with the monks of the Welmins," the King stated emphatically.

"But sire, he is so young and…," she started before she was cut off.

"My decision is final. He leaves in two days time. Be sure he is ready for the trip," the King declared before leaving the room.

_6 Years Later_

Angelus looked out the carriage window as it made its way up the winding path towards the castle gates. Soon they were making their way inside and Angelus stepped from the carriage. His six years with the monks had proved to be quite fruitful. He came out of it a learned young man. He was able to control his impulses much more efficiently then he could have ever hoped. He had also learned archery, fighting, as well as shooting among other things. He found these to be his favorite lessons. He had also been forced to endure hours of transcribing and calligraphy. Now that he was 16 his father had called for him in order to teach him the ways of managing a kingdom. He had heard that his father had been on death's doorstep for years. However, knowing his father he would continue knocking for many more to come.

As soon as Angelus stepped from the carriage his mother and younger sister ran to him enveloping him in loving embraces. Angelus returned the loving affection wholeheartedly. He had indeed missed his mother and even his little sister.

"I'm glad to be home," he stated as he pulled away from the women.

"Your just in time for my 12th birthday brother," his sister explained.

"I just may have brought you something," he said.

"Ooh let me see, please," she begged.

"No you must wait until your party," he admonished.

"Come now Dru I'm sure your brother would like to rest before dinner. He has just finished a long trip," his mother said smiling as she pulled the young girl from her brother.

Smiling appreciatively he made his way to his chambers. Looking around the lavish room he noticed everything was the same, save for fresh linens. Looking at his boyhood home he knew it would not do at all. The toys needed to be cleared out and a larger bed was in order. He was much taller now at well over six feet. His shoulders broader and his frame much more lean and muscular.

No sooner had Angelus freshened and changed clothes then being called to his father. Making his way down the familiar hallways he was soon entering his father's private set of chambers.

"You wished to see me?," Angelus questioned.

"Yes… uh… yes have a seat," his father coughed out.

"So it is true, what they say about your health," Angelus conjectured as he took a seat.

"I suppose so, but that is of no matter now. Your sister's party is in four days. Your betroved shall be arriving in two days. I expect you to treat her as a queen," his father bade.

"How old is she now? Oh yes just about six… and you expect me to treat her as a queen?," Angelus scoffed.

"Boy you will do as I say. I am not opposed to whipping you into shape if that is what it takes," his father pronounced.

Angelus looked as father lying weakly in the massive bed. Seeing his frail state and graying hair he couldn't help but let out a raucous tirade of laughter. His father merely frowned then coughed for several minutes. "Forgive me father, but you are in no shape to be whipping anyone," he said before turning and leaving his father's room.

The King scowled. How he wished that his wife had not been proven barren after the birth of their daughter. If he had another heir he would have surely sent Angelus far away to live a life of loneliness and religious servitude. However, he would not see his kingdom be handed over to his brother's eldest boy. Wesley was nothing but a weak man. He preferred to bury his nose in a book then learn the ways of a warrior. At least Angelus was proficient in fighting as well as knowledge. Falling into another coughing fit he pushed the thoughts of what if and what could have been out of his mind before falling into a deep slumber.

Angelus quickly set about remedying the problem of his childhood bedroom. Soon he would have all as he would want it. His mother bade the servants to spare no expense and redo his room fit for a king. Meanwhile Angelus was to stay in one of the many guest chambers until his room was complete. Smiling he left the servants to do as told and made his way to his temporary quarters. As he rounded the corner he spotted a slender blonde girl going into his sisters room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angelus quickly made his way into his sister's set of rooms. Feigning that he had come to see her while in actuality he wanted to see the blonde girl. Sitting across from his sister he made idle conversation with her all the while eyeing the girl. She in turn made eyes at him several times. He could tell the girl was older then his sister. Perhaps by even as much as five years.

Angelus was quite pleased when the girl he had encountered earlier stowed into his room later that evening. He quickly let her in locking his door after her. Appraisingly he walked around her in slow circle.

"You are quite beautiful," he told her.

"Thank you your highness. I hope I'm not being too bold, but I saw you looking at me earlier," she explained.

"Too bold? Never you read me quite remarkably," he said to her as slipped behind her.

"I thought so," she said as she broke into a fit of giggles.

Soon all thoughts of speech had escaped the two. Angelus had grown into young man admits the monks and not a lady within miles. He was ready to take advantage of all the fruits to be had as prince. The young maid was eager to secure herself as mistress to the prince. Soon both were naked as the day they were born and hurriedly making there way to the bed. Angelus kissed his way up and down her neck. Slowly he explored the woman's body with hands, fingers, lips, and tongue. He took it all in before finally pushing inside her welcoming heat. Being his first time he did not last long. However he took his pleasure and she said nothing against him.

"What's your name?," he panted out.

"Darla… Darla Marowitz," she told him.

"Your welcome into my bed anytime Darla," he breathed out as he kissed her several more times.

The Royal Family sat at the large banquet table. Druscilla in the center as the honorary guest. She turned twelve today and the King had spared no expense. Angelus was bored out of his mind as the procession of guest were presenting gifts to the young princess. His mother elbowed him then whispered, "Next is your betrothed. After she presents the gift go down to her and bring her to sit next to you." Angelus nodded and smiled tersely.

A small blonde girl with vibrant hazel eyes stepped up. She curtsied in her dark green floor length gown. She motioned to a tall woman to her side, whom Angelus assumed to be her governess. "I present to you princess jewels hand made by the greatest jewel maker in all of Alteus," the young girl spoke surprisingly well. _At least she was educated_, Angelus thought to himself. At the look his mother gave him he quickly stood and made his way to the child. Taking her hand he lead her to the banquet table and sat her beside him.

The young girl sat posed beside her future husband. Stealthily she turned her head to look at him. He was so much older than her and she couldn't imagine ever being married. However, she knew that in nine years she would be taken from her home and married to the man sitting beside her. She took in his dark locks coupled with his dark orbs. She assumed he would be considered handsome. At least she wouldn't be stuck with someone undesirable. Quickly she turned back to the procession as the man turned and looked at her.

Angelus could feel eyes on him. He turned just in time to see the little girl turn back to the procession. She sat up straight staring intently as more and more gifts were presented to his sister. Slowly he turned away and peered down at his sister. She looked utterly bored with all the gift giving. She had already received more gifts than she knew what to do with. He then looked at the blonde standing behind her. The girl looked at him and he was soon trying to think of an excuse to be able to leave.

Soon the gift giving ceased and the banquet began. Endless tirades of entertainment began. There were jugglers, fire breathers, and magicians. The tiny blonde princess clapped her hands with glee with each new show. Angelus couldn't help but smile forgetting that he was suppose to loathe this child. He couldn't help but laugh when she began to squeal in delight as the magician pulled a rabbit out of his hat. Angelus couldn't fathom that he would be married to this small child. It felt strange to be meeting her as a child, knowing that they would be married and having children within a decade. Shaking the thoughts from his head he turned to watch the show.

The entertainment had ended save for the quartet. Angelus' mother urged him to take the young girl out on the dance floor. Begrudgingly he did so. They danced to a few songs before finally the little girl tired and went back to the table. Drusilla took this as her opportunity to dance with his much missed older brother.

"So do you like the Princess?," she asked.

"I guess she'll due when the time is right," he said.

"I think she's adorable. I lover her light hair," Dru exclaimed.

"I don't know I kind of prefer our darker locks," Angelus said as he lifted a strand of her hair.

"I bet its weird… meeting her when she's little… and you're so much older than her," Dru remarked.

"It won't seem like that much of difference when she's older I guess. So has father announced who your to be betrothed to?," he asked.

"No, but I think mother has something to do with that," Dru giggled.

"Why do you say that?," Angelus asked his interest peaked.

"Well I was eavesdropping and I heard mother talking to one of the maids how she had foiled father's plans to betroth me," Dru said smugly.

"Well hopefully you won't ever have to marry because someone tells you to," he said.

"I don't know that I will ever wish to marry," Dru announced.

"Will when I am king, if you are not yet married, I will allow you your choice," he promised, "I think I shall retire. The excitement of the day has proved to tire me."

Angelus winked slyly at Darla then made his way from his sisters chamber. Soon Darla was feigning sickness and left as well. She stowed her way into Angelus' chamber. Soon the two were in the throes of love making. Angelus had improved remarkably since their first encounter. Both lay panting afterwards. Darla lay there pretending that she was his wife, but soon that bubble was popped by Angelus' words.

"You need to go see the local sorceress. She should have some herbs to stop the growth of a child," he said.

"Herbs, why on earth would we need those," she exclaimed.

"I will not have bastard children running about. Who knows how many siblings Dru and I have," he explained.

"You wouldn't want children?," she asked.

"One day with my wife, but not with a mistress," he said rather harshly, "Here take this money with you and get some herbs," he said as he tossed her a bag filled with coins.

Silently Darla took the bag and quickly dressed. Her mother had been right. She was delusional to think the prince truly loved her. Her mother's words echoed in her mind, _Just be happy that he fancies you. Relish in the time and gifts he gives you. Perhaps you will secure a child from him as well as a home and support._ Her chances of a child now were none. She couldn't risk making him angry this early in their relationship. Looking over her shoulder at the broad shouldered man she saw that he was asleep already. Quickly she made her way out of his room and back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angelus sat upon the thrown the crown atop his head. His father had died last week and he was now king. He was 19 years old and finally the kingdom was his. He no longer had to listen to his father. He could do as he pleased, well almost. He knew he would still have to marry the girl his father had chosen for him. He was just glad that his younger sister would be saved from the same fate. His father was just beginning to look for suitors for her. His sister had grown quite a bit in the last three years and offers were pouring in for her. However, Angelus had meant what he had promised her three years earlier. Consequences be damned, he would not be like his father.

Angelus sat through the coronation proceedings and was glad when they were finished. Quickly he made his way to his room. The main chamber would be readied for him within the month. Soon Darla was meeting him in his room. He was glad the two of them would not have to be so discreet any longer. While Angelus knew he could have many women he was satisfied with just one. He did not feel the need to take many lovers. He was comfortable with Darla and would keep her in his company. His first order was to relieve her of her servitude. She now had her own chamber and her own ladies in waiting. His mother had cautioned him that it was not wise, but he ignored her.

He would enjoy his freedom with his mistress until he was to be married. Angelus had already decided that he would keep his mistress, but he would not flaunt her in front of his wife. He had seen what it had done to his mother and he would not do that to his wife. After all he knew that it was neither of their decisions to marry. He would find some official capacity to put Darla into in order to keep the affair a secret. While he did not love Darla he did enjoy her company. She also took the herbs given to her by the sorceress and had yet to get pregnant.

6 years later…

The ship pulled up to the harbor. The young blonde girl peered out of her window. She knew she had been there when she was six, but she could barely remember anything. There had been a party and she had sat next to her betrothed. Peering out the window she could see the mass of people there to greet the soon to be queen.

"Buffy they're ready to take us to the castle," her lady in waiting told her.

"Alright Willow I'm coming," she said as she hopped off the chest she had been standing upon.

"Are you nervous?," Willow asked.

"Yes, I mean I know I've met him before, but I really don't remember," Buffy explained.

"I'm sure he'll be kind," Willow offered.

"Sadly I fear he will not. That is one thing I do remember. He was rather cold," Buffy explained.

Upon exiting the ship a horse drawn carriage was awaiting. Willow helped her lady enter the carriage then both sat. The journey was a short one, the castle a mere 20 minutes from the shore. Buffy peered out the window and saw the mass of people trying to get a look at the soon to be queen. Sitting back she closed her eyes taking in several deep breaths. She was extremely nervous about meeting the king.

Angelus waited impatiently in the main hall. A messenger had arrived nearly an hour ago to inform him that ship had arrived. The ship that carried his betrothed. They were to marry in one months time. Hopefully conceive an heir, a male heir, and then perhaps both could live separate lives.

"Brother dear, please sit down. I fear you'll wear the finish off the marble for all your pacing," Drusilla bid him as she patted the seat next to her.

"It's been near an hour and she has yet to arrive. I'm eager to get this meeting over with," he fumed as he sat down.

"You mean you're eager to meet Darla," Dru stated flatly.

"That is none of your concern. You will not speak of her, especially not in front of the princess," Angelus ordered his younger sibling.

"She's bound to find out. All the gossip in this castle," Dru said flippantly.

"If I hear of anyone speaking about mine and Darla's relationship they will go straight to the stocks. Let your gossiping ladies know that," he said angrily.

"Now, now, calm down brother. I will tell them. I'm sure your secret will be safe. What does it matter? Don't all men of high standing have affairs?," she asked.

"I made a promise a long time ago to myself Dru. I saw what father's affairs did to mother and I promised I would never do that to my wife," he explained.

"Very noble… I hope to have a husband as caring as you one day," Dru revealed.

"I'm glad you brought that up. You are in charge of choosing your own husband Dru. I care not if he is noble or decorated… just that you are happy," he revealed.

"I am so relieved I feared I would have to marry one of the many suitors that had been calling upon father before his death," she stated.

"Your highness the Princess of Alteus will be here momentarily. Her carriage was spotted just up the hill," a young Page interrupted.

Angelus and Drusilla both stood unconsciously smoothing the wrinkles out of their dress. The Queen descended the stairs slowly and took her place beside the princess and waited. Angelus looked over at his mother and pain shot through him at seeing how her health was deteriorating. It was clear to him that his mother had loved his bastard of a father with all of her heart. For ever since his death his mother's health had been slowly failing. Tearing his eyes away from his mother he stared intently at the entrance to the great hall.

Buffy slowly stepped from the carriage followed by Willow. She stopped and took in several deep breaths to steady her nerves. Willow laid a hand on her mistress' shoulder. Buffy turned and looked at her and Willow smiled reassuringly. Buffy placed her hand over Willow's and smiled back. Buffy was grateful that her best friend and confidant had agreed to accompany her to this strange land. At least she would have a friend she could confide in. Slowly Buffy made her way inside following a young Page boy.

"I present the Princess of Alteus," the young boy said as he bowed out of the way.

Buffy curtsied then stood awkwardly not really sure what to do next. Angelus stood and looked her over from head to toe. She was petite with beautiful blonde hair and equally beautiful hazel eyes. He couldn't help but feel prideful that she would be on his arm. His father had not lied when he'd said the women of the Alteus line were known for their beauty. Buffy shifted then fidgeted nervously as she saw the tall dark haired man looking her over. She felt like a piece of meat being dangled in front of a cat.

Deciding she would not let this man rule over her she straightened her back and stood tall. Looking up she stared him straight in the eyes. She couldn't believe how handsome he really was. She'd heard rumors of his beauty, but could hardly remember herself. At six years old she had been more concerned with the entertainment then the tall man seated next to her. Angelus met her gaze and stared defiantly back at her. Both gazed at each other daring the other to back off first. Angelus had no intention of showing weakness, but neither did Buffy. However, Angelus mother pushed him gently, "Greet your Queen," she whispered.

Looking towards his mother he scowled. All he got in return was a kind smile. His mother often took advantage of the fact that Angelus could never be angry at her. Upon looking back at his soon to be wife he saw a smug smile of victory. Frowning he cleared his throat and wiped the look of discontentment from his face. Slowly he stepped forward, "Welcome Princess Elizabeth," he said as he bowed and kissed her upon her hand. Buffy smiled and curtsied in return, "Thank you King Angelus." Angelus smiled and gently lead her by her hand towards his mother and sister. Buffy was amazed at how quickly he was able to change his mood. He had looked so angry when he saw how smug she had been at winning their little staring contest.

"This is my mother, Queen Janna, and my sister, Princess Drusilla," Angelus revealed.

"Very pleased to meet you," Buffy said to the women as she curtsied.

"You can call me Dru," Drusilla stated.

"I go by Buffy… and this is my lady Willow," Buffy said as she motioned to the red head beside her.

"Dru why don't you show the ladies to their chambers. I'm sure they are exhausted after their long journey. I'll bade the kitchen to send you up some sustenance," Angelus decreed.

Dru lead the two girls away leaving Angelus with only his mother. Angelus sat down and pondered the girl he had just met. He hated to admit that he was more than attracted to her. He found her absolutely beautiful. He began comparing her to Darla. When Darla's eyes were usually cold and void of emotion, Buffy's were expressive and full of fire. Buffy's curves were subtle and becoming, while Darla's seemed almost harsh and not befitting. Darla's blonde hair was like straw and he hated to run his fingers through it. Buffy's appeared to be soft and very lustrous. He found himself looking forward to his first marital night with his soon to be wife. He was definitely looking forward to seeing just how expressive those eyes could be. Smiling to himself he figured married life might not be so bad after all.

"Treat her well Angelus," his mother warned interrupting his thoughts.

"Hmm?," he asked as he was pulled back to reality.

"Your wife can be your biggest asset. She'll always stand by you," his mother informed him.

"Don't worry mother I will not flaunt illustrious affairs under my wife's nose. I saw how father's affected you," he explained.

"Mind Darla… with you showing favor upon her all these years… I do not see her taking kindly to your wife," his mother pressed.

"Not to worry she knows her place. I'll see you at dinner mother," he said as he stood and kissed her upon her cheek.

Angelus made his way to his the kitchen and told the chef to send some food up to the new arrivals room. Quickly he made his way to Darla's room. He had hidden her away on the other side of the castle. She had been warned to never venture to the other side as well. He needed to spend some time wrapped up in carnal delight. Something to take his mind off the petite woman he had just met.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far. I know many of you are ready for some Buffy/Angel smut but that is a ways off. Hang in there, I've got a plot to stick to and can't have them jump each other yet ;)

Well keep reading and reviewing. My muse feeds off of reviews. I especially appreciate the in depth reviews.

Chapter 4

Angelus lay naked sprawled out on Darla's vast bed. The blonde lay with her head pillowed upon Angelus' chest. Absently he toyed with her hair. Darla relished the unusual behavior and sighed as she closed her eyes. As Angelus played with her course hair he wondered what Buffy's hair would feel like. He didn't understand why he kept thinking of the young blonde he had met today. He had told himself he would not have feelings for her. He told himself that she would not have feelings for him. He needed this wedding to come so he could explore this new relationship and the new feelings that came along with it. Silently he cursed that he had spent so much time wrapped up in the sheets with Darla. He should have been perusing and exploring the many women this land had to offer.

Sitting up he pushed Darla off of his chest. She landed hard on her face upon the mattress. Raising up on her elbows she blew the hair out of her face and looked at the King. He cast her a side ways glance and smirked at the glare she was shooting him.

"Mind your place Darla," he warned.

"Why do you treat me so? I do everything you ask and more and you treat me like a common street wench," she seethed.

"Perhaps you are not common nor a street wench, but a wench the same," he said as he stood and gathered his clothes.

"A wench!," she screamed, "I've been with no one but you in nine years," she fumed.

"That's right you are MY wench and you'd do well to remember that. And remember soon you will not be the only one I bed," he said rubbing his impending marriage in her face.

"Don't speak of HER," she sneered, "I don't want to think of her," she said a bit softer.

"Darla jealousy does not become you. Don't forget my warning… you WILL stay away from her… just stay away from that side of the castle all together," he warned. "I will come to you and not the other way around."

Darla bristled as he walked out of her room letting the door slam behind him. How she wished she could go kill the girl. This girl was going to be living her dream. She would be marrying her Angel and baring his children. Angelus would not even allow her to bare him a child. She would bare no children and she thought fleetingly of leaving him and his castle in search of a man that would not hide her away. Shaking the thought from her head she knew she would not be happy with anyone else. She would have to take solace in the fact that he would be coming to her to sate his needs. After all she had spent the last nine years perfecting the carnal dance between them. She knew just how to get his rocks off and she doubted the little girl he was to marry would be able to perform even half the tricks she knew.

Angelus made his way to his room to freshen up. His mother had set up a dinner for just he and the princess. She said it was important for him to make an effort to get to know his soon to be wife. His mother had stated it was important to court her and to establish a lasting relationship. He had rolled his eyes, but figured for his mother he would do it. Soon he was dressed and freshened and making his way to the great dining hall.

He entered the room and saw that the princess was not there yet. Taking his seat at the head of the table he waited. Soon a maiden made her way into pour him a glass of ale. He had nearly finished the glass by the time the princess had made her way down to dinner. Angelus stood and pulled the chair out to his right for her. She curtsied and smiled before taking her seat.

"Your tardy," he said tersely as he sat down.

"Sorry, but baths were far and few between on the ship. Willow had to practically pull me out by my hair," she explained.

"Quite alright I would just appreciate a warning next time. No use me sitting here by myself waiting," he said as he pulled a rope over head.

"Yes of course," she said.

In the distance Buffy could make out the faint sound of a bell. Soon a maid rushed through the doors carrying a jug. She poured the King some more ale.

"Ale miss?," she asked.

"No, no, some juice perhaps," Buffy said.

"You will not address the future Queen as miss," Angelus bellowed as he grabbed her arm.

"Of course your highness, please forgive me," she cried frightened.

"No need for my forgiveness, just the princess'," he said as he let go of her arm.

"I'm sorry your highness please forgive me," she said meekly addressing the princess.

"Honestly it is quite all right," Buffy said kindly to the young scared girl.

The young girl curtsied then quickly scurried her way out of the room. Angelus smirked as he watched her nearly trip herself trying to flee the room. He then turned his attention to his soon to be wife. She stared back at him her eyes filled with an emotion he couldn't quite read. They stared at each other for several tense silent filled moments. Finally the maid reentered the room bringing juice and a platter of breads, cheeses, and fruits. The made quickly sat the platter between the two then filled Buffy's goblet.

"Thank you," Buffy said as she picked up her cup and took a sip.

"Thank you for allowing me the to serve you, your highness," the maid said as she curtsied and left.

"I'm sure your famished after such a long journey," Angelus said as he pushed the platter closer to her.

"Yes fresh fruit and cheese are something I have not had in quite some time," she revealed as she put some upon her plate.

"Well there will be plenty of whatever you desire. All you have to do is ask," he explained as he put some on his own plate.

The two ate in silence and soon the main course was brought out. Buffy's mouth salivated upon smelling the roasted game hens with vegetables and potatoes. She had not had a meal like this since leaving home. Angelus marveled at how quickly the girl could eat. She was eating like she would never have a meal again. She did look a little thin; her gowns fitting loosely upon her frame. He figured she had not been fed to well on the ship and she may have even suffered from sea sickness. Well at least she had a month to gain a little bit of weight back. Soon both were finished with their meals. The maid quickly cleared the table leaving the two alone. Angelus stood from the table and offered his hand to Buffy, "Join me in the library?" Buffy took his proffered hand and followed him.

Darla lay on a chase lounge in the library. She knew Angelus liked to wind down at the end of the night in there. She soon heard footsteps coming down the large hallway. She frowned as she heard not one set but two. She knew the second set to be a woman for the clicking of the heels. Quickly she stowed behind a stack of books. Angelus pushed one of the large doors open standing aside as Buffy entered the library. She marveled at all the books in the library. They went from floor to ceiling and she could see there were many rows.

"There are so many books," she said as she ran her hands along some of the leather bound books.

"Many of them are duplicates, some as many as ten copies," he explained.

"Why?," she asked simply.

"My father loved books and he collected them right up until he died. I'd have to say books were the only thing my father and I had in common," he explained.

"I love books as well. However, it angered my father so to find me with my nose buried in a book," she offered.

"Why is that?," he asked.

"Always said it was improper. That I should be worried more about learning to be proper. He said it wasn't fit for a future queen to be stuck in lands of make believe," she explained.

"Hmmmm well feel free to read any books you'd like. I can't say I agree with your father. I rather like it when a woman is educated," he offered.

"Thank you and I will take you up on that," she said as she sat down.

Angelus sat down across from her. He looked her up and down and marveled at how beautiful she really was. As soon as she put a little more weight on she would be irresistible. Buffy began to blush at his speculative stare. Suddenly without warning Angelus leaned forward and lightly fingered her hair. It was just as soft as he imagined it. "You're quite beautiful," he whispered as he leaned forward. Buffy turned an even deeper crimson as he leaned closer. "Thank you," she squeaked out as he leaned close enough to feel his breath on her cheek. Soon he had captured her succulent plump lips in a sweet tantalizing kiss. Buffy closed her eyes as she relished in the new sensation. Angelus pushed his hands through her hair as he attacked her lips with new fervor. Buffy kissed him back feeling a heat make its way through her. She could feel a tingling in her stomach that she had never felt before. Soon both pulled away panting for air. Buffy looked frazzled and frightened. Suddenly she stood and fled the room.

Angelus stood and was about to chase after her when Darla snaked her arms around his waist. Angelus was annoyed but decided that at least he would get his needs sated. Turning around he snaked his hands through her hair. Smashing his lips against hers he moaned at what he felt. Her hair was course and her lips thin. He didn't feel the same need and heat he had previously felt with Buffy. Groaning he decided that she would just have to do for now.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay so there is smut in this chapter. You've been warned very nc-17. From here on out there may or may not be smut in the chapters. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you all like it!

Chapter 5

Buffy fled down the halls sparing a glance back to be sure he wasn't following her. She pushed her heavy doors open then shut them firmly behind her. Willow stood up alarmed at the frightened look on her mistress' face. Buffy sat down on the edge of her massive bed covering face with her hands. Willow stowed over and sat down beside her placing her hands on her back comfortingly.

"Buffy what is it? Are you alright?," she asked frantically.

"I ran… oh he probably thinks me daft," she said mortified.

"What happened?," Willow prodded relieved that she was alright.

"We kissed… I've never… I panicked and ran," she breathed out.

"Your first kiss with the king," Willow giggled.

"Yes and it was… oh… I don't know… different, but in a good way," Buffy revealed.

"Then pray tell, why did you run away?," Willow asked amused.

"I got scared. Mother she told me all these awful things before I left and I was frightened," Buffy admitted.

"What on earth did she tell you to frighten you so?," Willow asked astonished.

"She said women existed only to give men pleasure. Pleasure to be had in our pain. She told me that my first time in bed with my husband would be extremely painful and that child birth would be the only thing more painful," Buffy whispered her face paling as she recounted the awkward conversation."Oh Buffy… I hate to say it, but your mother… she is an unhappy woman. Rumor was that she had her heart on marrying someone else, but was forced to marry your father… they always said she did not want anyone else to be happy since she was denied her own happiness. I'm sure she was exaggerating," Willow comforted.

"I hope so Wills… oh that kiss," she said dreamily as she changed the subject.

_One month later…_

The great hall was filled with the elite. All awaiting for the ceremony to start. Soon their land would have a new queen. Many had not even set their eyes on her yet. After the ceremony she would be taken out to the balcony so that all that cared to see her could. There were masses of people outside cluttering the dingy streets waiting to catch a glimpse. Buffy was shaking she was so nervous. "Stop fidgeting, I don't want to stick you," Willow chastised as she struggled to pin the long train to the gown. Dru sat watching with excitement as the new Queen was readied for her wedding day. "You look beautiful," Dru marveled as she stood placing the vale over the girls head. Buffy smiled appreciatively barely able to squeak out a thank you.

Angelus was beginning to become rather impatience as he was readied for her wedding day. The getup he was being forced to wear was atrocious. He was used to wearing a simple pair of riding pants and comfortable shirt. His father had often chastised him for his choice in clothes. However, he felt that he would rather be comfortable than fashionable. Finally the cummerbund was placed upon him followed by an ugly jacket. Angelus' mother walked in and sat primly upon a chair.

"Really mother, tights?," he asked as he lifted his leg.

"You must at least look presentable on your wedding day," she said exasperated.

"Fine fine if you insist, but as soon as this is all over it's back to riding pants for me," he exclaimed.

"Please leave us," his mother said to the servants.

"A chat just to ourselves?," he asked his interest peaked as the servants scurried to leave the room.

"Yes well normally your father or some close uncle would be doing this, but with your father deceased and no close uncles… I thought it better be me than some one else," she explained.

"Alright mother what do you wish to impart upon me on my wedding day," he asked as he sat next to her.

"I know you already know women intimately so I'll skip that," she said bemused,

"Mother please I cannot have this conversation with you," he said as he made to stand.

"Sit down and listen," she chastised as she placed her hand on his leg, "I've just come to speak with you on behalf of your future wife Angelus."

"Did she send you?," he asked quizzically.

"No, but I felt it necessary. I bade you to remember that you will be her first and only. Be gentle, caring, and kind. Your wife can and will be your greatest asset. Treat her fairly and she will stick by you through thick and thin. Do not rush things with her," she bade him bristling at thoughts of her own wedding night.

"I understand mother, now please do not embarrass me any further," he commanded as he stood.

"Very well… I love you son… and congratulations," she said as she left the room.

Angelus stood at the front of the isle waiting patiently. Soon the orchestra began to play and the long parade of the wedding party began. Angelus rolled his eyes as the progression continued. He did not understand why everything had to be so grand and overdrawn. Finally the orchestra began to play the bridal refrain. Everyone stood and turned to see the future Queen step out. Her face was covered by the veil and everyone stared intently. Finally she made it to the end of the isle and the wedding commenced. As soon as the veil was lifted everyone smiled at the beauty from the girl. Soon they were pronounced husband and wife and a new ceremony began.

Angelus was forced to sit through yet another ceremony. This time to coronate the new queen. His mother handing over her crown as well as her seat to the new queen. Now he and his new wife sat side by side in the large ornate thrones. Angelus sighed as he new this day was far from over. Now they were forced to sit through gifts being poured upon them. What need did he have for more pigs, sheep, and ducks? He wished he could just end the whole charade, but as king he would be forced to sit through this and many more to come he was sure. Glancing over at his wife he could see her eyes glazed over with boredom as well. How he wished he could just sneak the two of them out of there, but he was sure they would be missed. After all they were the reason everyone was there.

Finally the gift giving had ceased. Now they were in the large dining hall celebrating the marriage. Angelus was bored beyond tears. He looked over to his wife and offered her his hand, "A dance?" She smiled gratefully to be free from the confines of the chair. They danced several dances then made their ways back to the table. Dinner was served and the two ate as they watched the entertainment. Soon they struck up a conversation about Buffy's native land.

Darla stood on the balcony overlooking the grand party. She scowled as she watched her Angel and that wretch of a woman dance together. Her scowl deepened as she watched them chitter chatter away. She could hear the girls light laughter dance its way to her ears. It wouldn't be so bad if the girl had been at least ugly or dimwitted. Slamming her hand onto the rail she nearly growled before storming off to her own room. She knew she would not be seeing her Angel for a while. He had told her so a few nights ago, the last time he had visited her bed.

_Flashback_

_Angelus was steadily pumping away into the sultry blonde that lay beneath him. She clawing at his back breathing unevenly as yet another orgasm pulsed through her. Soon he grunted loudly then exhaled as he deposited his seed deep within her. Rolling off of her she quickly pillowed her head atop his sweaty muscled chest. Idly he ran his fingers through her course hair. _

"_I won't be seeing your for a while," he said simply as he sat up._

"_What? Why?," she asked alarmed._

"_I'll be busy with my wife," he said simply as he stood up searching for his clothes. _

"_You can't spare any time for me?," she asked. _

"_No at least not until I'm sure she is with child," he explained._

"_With child? Already, but you'll be just getting married," she exclaimed. _

"_Precisely why I would like to secure heirs as soon as possible. No sense waiting then end up like my father. He never wanted to hand his kingdom over to me… it just worked out that way," he explained. _

"_Angel please can't you at least visit me?," she pleaded._

"_Don't call me Angel! How many times have I told you that? No! I will not! Now mind yourself and be good while I'm gone," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head and left her room._

Finally the celebration had ended. Angelus grasped Buffy's hand in his own and helped her from her chair. He pulled her somewhat reluctant form down from the table out into the hall. Buffy was a ball of nerves. Angelus could tell she was scared, but he would take his time. He wanted her to be willing, wet, and writhing beneath him. Leading her up the stairs he took her to his room. He was annoyed when he found several religious officials as well as his mother in the room.

"What is the meaning of this?," he asked.

"Angelus they must bless the bed as well as the two of you. It is customary," his mother explained.

"Yet another custom," he stated frustrated.

"Here take these gowns. The two of you hurry get dressed," she said as she pushed both to separate rooms.

Angelus was really starting to get annoyed with all these customs. He somewhat missed his laid back life with the monks. They did not bother with customs and times and deadlines. Quickly he shed his clothing and donned the long ugly robe then exited the closet. Soon he was joined by his wife both wearing matching robes. The head official motioned towards the bed and both sat down then lay next to each other. The monks began to chant in some unknown language. Finally the ceremony was finished and everyone left the room.

Buffy lay unmoving on the bed. Angelus sat up and swiftly divested himself of the offending garment. Slowly he bent over his wife and ran his fingers through her soft delicate hair. Bending in he sensually kissed her upon the mouth delving his tongue into her sweet mouth. Hesitantly Buffy kissed him back. They had shared several kisses since their first encounter and she was beginning to like the feeling they sparked deep within her. Angelus could feel himself hardening as his free hand began to wander up her robe. Slowly he stripped her of it and threw it upon the floor with his own. He sat up and marveled at her naked body. She was absolutely gorgeous. He idly traced his fingers over her perfectly taut abdomen and up towards her breasts. Slowly he circled her pebbled nipples. His eyes glazed over as he bent in and capture one in his mouth. Gently he sucked and laved at one while his fingers worried the other.

Buffy gasped at the new sensations she was feeling. This did not hurt at all. She actually liked whatever it was he was doing. She couldn't help but wrap her fingers through his hair as he kissed his way up to her clavicle. He nipped and kissed her as he made his way to her neck. She moaned as he sucked just a bit of skin into his mouth. She tasted so sweet, like nectar. He licked his way to her ear and whispered, "Your beautiful… I'm going to show you how lovely you are." Buffy groaned as the hot breath hit her ear sending shivers down her spine. Angelus couldn't believe how responsive she was. Every emotion playing across her face as he worked his magic on her.

Soon Angelus captured her mouth in his own. He wanted to taste her again. Wanted to feel her tongue dance with his own. He trailed hot wet kisses down the other side of her face to her neck. Once again he sucked and nipped lightly as he made his way to her other breast. He worshiped her body all the way down her toned stomach. Lifting her leg he kissed all the way up and down that as well. Buffy could feel her center aching each time he came near it, but failed to touch it. She wanted… no needed something, she just didn't know exactly what that something was. Soon he was treating the other leg the same. Finally he felt he had worshipped her body enough and could get started on the real prize.

Slowly he kissed up her thigh towards her center. Trailing hot kisses in his wake. He gave her one long lit up her slit causing her to hiss. She had never felt anything like the pleasure he was giving her. He sucked one lip into his mouth and tongued it gracefully. Buffy moaned as he abandoned that and licked her gracefully on her clit. He swirled his tongue expertly then neglected it all together focusing on her entrance. He stiffened his tongue as it entered her hot center. She tasted so sweet and earthy. He couldn't get enough as he lapped up her juices that were now flowing freely. Expertly he licked her up and down and had her panting and writhing in pleasure. She screamed as he brought her to her very first orgasm. He stopped and snaked his way up to her kissing her soundly.

Buffy's breathing returned to normal after several minutes. Angelus had been content tracing lazy circles upon her stomach as he let her regain her senses. Sensing that she was back on earth Angelus straddled her. Leaning down he kissed her once again. "I'm not going to lie this will hurt, but I'll go slow and gentle. I'll try to make as least painful as possible," he said before kissing her once more. Buffy just nodded her head her hands grasping the comforter to her side. Angelus pried her hands from the blanket and placed them on his back. "Shhhh it will be alright," he promised as he positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly he pushed in to her tight wet heat. Her hands instinctively tightened on him. He stilled allowing her to get used to him. Slowly he pushed into her stretching her as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "So tight," he moaned as he stilled. Pushing gently he felt her maidenhead and bent in to kiss her. Giving one thrust he pushed through. Buffy's nails dug into his back as she screamed in pain. Angelus stilled kissing her reverently, "It will pass," he moaned wanting to sate his own hunger, but holding off for her benefit. He licked the few salty tears that had leaked from her eyes before continuing his journey. Soon he was sawing gently in and out of her.

Buffy soon began to moan not in pain, but pleasure. She could feel something inside of her mounting. His dick sawed in and out hitting in her just the right spot to send her into another spiraling orgasm. She screamed his name as she fell into the abyss once again. Angelus could hardly contain his own orgasm as her muscles expertly gripped him in all the right places as she rode out her orgasm. He was able to hold on through three more of her orgasms before finally succumbing to his own. He gritted his teeth as he pushed into her one final time spilling his seed within her. Rolling over and off of her he pulled her up onto his chest. That was the best sex he had ever had. Leaning down he kissed her atop the head then ran his fingers up and down her bare back. Buffy closed her eyes relishing in the loving behavior. Soon she was asleep her even breathing giving her away. Angelus gently pulled her up to him pillowing her head in the crook of his arm. He pulled the blankets up and over them then laid his other arm protectively over her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes another update! I guess something about having a paper due for class really gets me to procrasinating and working on other projects. Thank you all who have read and review. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 6

The sun shone through the tall windows casting its glare upon the lovers. Angelus squinted then covered his eyes with his hand. He quickly stood and pulled the curtains shut blocking out the offending rays. Looking towards the bed he saw his wife still soundly asleep. Her soft golden hair fanned out around her. Smiling he quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt then made his way out of the room. He cancelled all of his obligations for the week. He positioned a servant outside his room should the lovers need anything.

Buffy awoke groaning as her thighs rubbed against her sensitive mound. She sat up in bed and peered around sighing as she realized she was alone. Laying back down she land with an oomph on the overstuffed pillow. Closing her eyes she welcomed the sleep that captured her. Angelus entered the room shortly after carrying a tray. A maid scurried in after him carrying a bag into the powder room. Stowing over to the bed he gently prodded her awake. Buffy groaned in protest as her eyes fluttered open. "Breakfast," he said simply as he placed the tray on the bed next to her.

Buffy smiled sweetly as she inspected the tray. She plucked a fresh peach off the tray and bit into it sensually. Angelus suppressed a groan as the juices ran down her chin. He couldn't help but lean over and kiss and lick the juices as they driveled down her neck. Buffy moaned at his ministrations. He was about to throw her to the bed and ravage her when the maid entered the room. "The herb bath is ready your highness," she said before curtsying and fleeing the room.

"Are you sore?," he asked as he picked up an apple and took a bite.

"Yes a bit," she admitted. 

"I sent someone to town to get you some healing herbs. They should ebb the pain," he explained. 

"Thank you I do appreciate it," she said as she pulled some bread off the tray.

"Well we need to get you healed as soon as possible," he nearly whispered as he captured her ear between his teeth. 

Buffy groaned at the sudden contact and the hot breath lingering on her ear. She had never felt anything like this before. She had not expected the extreme pleasure she had felt the previous night. She had definitely not expected to be so attracted to him. Over the past month they had shared some passionate kisses, but that was all. What had transpired the previous evening was wonderful and she couldn't wait to repeat the experience. She hissed as she unconsciously rubbed her thighs together. "Let's get you in that bath," he said as he lifted her up and carried her into the powder room. Gently he eased her body into the fragrant water. She hissed at the initial contact, but soon the herbs did their duty and the pain began to subside. He kissed her gently atop the head then left the room.

Buffy melted into the warm water glad for the reprieve. Angelus decided to give her some time to heal before they explored their relationship fully. Stowing away into the library he made his way to the back of the room and settled into a comfortable chair. It was rare that he was afforded a few minutes to himself and he decided to catch up on some reading. However he had barely read the first page when he felt female hands smooth down his chest. Slamming the book shut and tossing it to a nearby table he growled.

"Did I not tell you that I would come to you," he gritted out.

"I've missed you," Darla pouted as she tried to maneuver herself onto his lap. 

"Darla you are wearing my patience thin. Don't make me send you away," he warned as he stood dropping her to the ground in the process.

"No… no… I'm sorry. I'll be waiting when your ready," she said as she stood smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress. 

"That's my girl. Now run along," he said as he kissed her soundly on her lips.

Darla relished in the few scant moments his lips touched her own. She quickly left scowling on her way to her room. How could he toss her aside so easily? She had been the one to sate his needs for nine long years. She knew exactly what he liked, knew exactly how much pressure to exert. They had explored each other and learned together what each liked. Now some sniveling 15 year old girl comes along and he could care less about her. She began to seethe in anger ready to storm into the Queen's room and strangle her. Calming herself she lay down on her bed and fell into a fitful slumber.

Angelus smirked as he saw her scurry out of the room. Perhaps his mother had been right. He should not have put her on such a high pedestal. She thought herself to be immune to his wrath. So far he had been kind, but if she kept trying his patience he would not remain so. Picking up his book he sat back down and became in engrossed in the tale. Nearly and hour had passed as he stood and made his way back to his chamber.

Buffy finally forced herself out of the cooling bath water and wrapped herself in a large fluffy cloth. The time in the bath had served its purpose. She no longer felt the stinging pain, but more of throbbing ache in her core. After patting herself dry she searched for something to wear. Finding Angelus' shirts she quickly donned one then crawled into the massive bed. She wrapped herself in the large duvet and closed her eyes. Soon she was fast asleep with not a care in the world.

Angelus merrily made his way towards his suite of rooms. The servants were a gassed at the way the king was behaving. They had never seen him so happy. Normally he would be stalking down the hallways and they would be scrambling out of his way. However, on this day he was actually moving out of their ways and excusing himself.

"Hey you," Angelus bellowed towards a servant.

"Yes your highness?," the man stumbled out.

"Have lunch brought up in an hour then take the rest of the day off," he exclaimed happily.

"Of course your highness and thank you," he stuttered out.

Angelus opened the door and walked inside jovially. He saw her small form wrapped up in the large duvet. He stowed over to the bed and kicked his shoes off. Slowly he slid into the bed next to her. He smiled as she sighed contentedly as he slid her into his arms. He did not know what these knew feelings were he was feeling, but he was sure they would not last forever. He just needed to get her out of his system. He chalked it up to a new experience. He was always easily excitable as a child especially upon trying something new.

He tried not to think about why he was allowing her to sleep. He didn't want to read to much into the fact that he was holding off on his own pleasure for her. He had never cared before. Darla was to be ready for him upon demand. All he cared about was sating his own needs. Sure she derived pleasure from it as well, but never had he stayed off his own pleasure for her. Peering down at the woman in his arms he knew what it was. Her face was so expressive, whilst Darla's was cold and set in stone most of the time. Sometimes he felt as if Darla was playing the experience up. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he laid his head down above the girl in his arms own. Lightly kissing the top of her head he fell into a deep slumber beside her.

The castle was filled with buzz about the King's new demeanor. Whilst he had never been abusive he had never been kind either. Many were speaking about how he had cast Darla aside. They were just waiting for her to be put out of the castle all together. Darla's mood had darkened considerably. She was ordering servants about with a mood so foul it rivaled the King's. Servants were scrambling to do as she bade. They would continue to treat her as royal until told to do otherwise.

An hour had passed and soon there was a soft rapping at the door. No one wanted to walk in the royal couple in a compromising condition. Buffy opened her eyes then stretched her limbs nearly smacking her husband in the face. "Sorry," she squeaked out, "someone's at the door." Angelus nodded as she slid out of the bed sure to cover his wife back up. Quickly he answered the door taking the offered tray. Without a word he shut the door then brought the tray back to the bed. "Lunch," he said as she sat it in the middle of the bed. Buffy sat up the duvet falling in a pool around her. Angelus quirked his eye at her choice of dress. Buffy looked down then blushed deeply.

"Sorry it was the only comfortable thing around," she explained.

"Quite alright it suits you," he said as he picked up a turkey leg.

"How long have I been asleep?," she asked as she picked some food off the tray.

"Couple of hours. Now eat," he said pushing the tray towards her.

As soon as they had both finished eating Angelus practically threw the tray onto the floor. He stalked towards her catching her in a tantalizing kiss. Buffy moaned as he devoured her lips. He couldn't get enough of this girl. Slowly he lifted the shirt she wore leaving kisses in its wake. Buffy's head lulled back as she moaned in pleasure. Angelus couldn't help but worship her body. Her soft skin and ample breasts exposed to his lips and hands. He ached to taste her again to hear her scream in the throes of completion.

Quickly he sat up and divested himself of his clothing. Buffy watched as his hard muscle plains came into view as he tore the shirt from his body. She couldn't help but reach out and trail her fingers lightly over his muscled abs. Angelus smirked as he watched her eyes become heavy with lust. Her hazel eyes becoming dark and murky as moisture pooled at her center. She thought him the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes on. Standing up he swiftly pulled his pants off. Buffy's eyes widened at how large his member was. The previous night she had been so nervous and hadn't really seen it. She marveled that that had fit inside her. Angelus smirked as he watched her studying him. Her eyes roaming all over his hard muscled body.

Slowly he dipped one knee onto the bed followed by the other. He was surprised when Buffy met him half way. He had expected her to be timid in their love making. Lovemaking? Had he really just called it that? Buffy's hands were soon all over him exploring his body. Finally her tiny hand grasped his member. Angelus groaned as her hand explored him fully. Slowly he laid them both down keeping her hand on him the whole time. Buffy peered up at him and saw his head was thrown back and his eyes tightly closed. She experimented squeezing it lightly and pumping it slowly in her hand. He seemed to like that so she continued speeding up a little. After some time he suddenly he grabbed her hand startling her. "You've got to stop that I don't want to cum yet," he explained as a feral smile crossed his lips.

He pushed her back on the bed and kissed his way between her legs. He needed to let himself calm before he entered her. He figured what better way to accomplish then by tasting his sweet prize. Buffy groaned as he began licking, nipping, and sucking. Soon she felt him push a single digit into her awaiting cavern. She felt herself humming as she was brought into a mind numbing orgasm. Angelus smiled as he continued his ministrations as she rode out her orgasm. Her brought her to several more reveling in her earth shattering screams.

Quickly Angelus sheathed another finger inside her as he kissed his way up her taut stomach ending at her mouth. He continued delving his fingers deep inside her as his tongue imitated the same in her sweet mouth. Buffy was breathing heavy as he brought her to yet another completion. She pulled her mouth from his as she tried to catch her breath. Angelus understood and slowly pulled his fingers from her wet heat. Idly he traced his fingers up and down her stomach as he watched it bob with every breath she took. Angelus waited patiently for her to calm.

Finally she was breathing normally so he quickly straddled her. Slowly he pushed inside of her relishing in the tightness. He continued to slowly push in and out of her in no hurry to end the coupling. Buffy mewled in pleasure as he his fingers found her pleasure bud. Slowly he traced lazy circles around it. He groaned as he felt her muscles spasm as she rode out yet another orgasm. He watched her face as it contorted into pure pleasure. Finally he could hold out no longer as he moaned out his own orgasm then rolled off of her. Quickly he buried his face into her sweet smelling hair and peppered kisses on the back of her head.

He forced himself to ignore the nagging feeling in his gut. He had never been so gentle and kind in his lovemaking. He would have never called it lovemaking before either. What he and Darla had was carnal and void of emotion. He had a need and he used her to sate that need. With Buffy he actually wanted her to derive pleasure. He wanted her to bestow that same pleasure upon him. Buffy turned herself around his arms peppering kisses upon his chest. She didn't understand the emotions coursing through her veins. She found her husband irresistible and loved how he bestowed so much affection upon her. She had feared so much that what her mother had told her would be true. She was greatly relieved that it didn't seem to be. Pushing the thoughts from her mind she peered up at her husband. Quickly he captured her lips in a sensual kiss as he pushed the hair out of her face. Soon he felt himself stirring and hardening. This girl was going to be the death of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Darla seethed in anger as she listened to the idle gossip of the house maids. It had been nearly a month and the King had not visited her since he'd cast her aside in the library. She'd heard many rumors and tried to no avail to erase them from her memory. Currently she sat straining to hear the latest gossip.

"… and she's practically moved into his rooms," one girl gasped.

"So scandalous sharing the same room?," the other girl breathed.

"Yes I was charged with moving her personal effects as well as some of her gowns," the other girl defended.

"I never thought I'd see the day," the other girl said amazed.

Darla was just about to flee the room when she heard another maid come up to the two already speaking. Her mouth hung open at the news she heard. "Did you hear that she's already with child?," the girl asked. The other two gasped then giggled. Darla could hardly control her anger as she stepped out from behind a large statue. "Don't you three have work to be done," she barked out as she tipped a glass vase filled with water and flowers to the floor. All three curtsied and apologized as she turned on her heal and left the room. The three girls turned to each other and bristled as they watched her angry form stalk down the hallway.

"He hasn't been to see her since the wedding day," one girl whispered.

"The Queen pregnant already… he made quick work of that," another whispered.

"Alright lets get back to work before the hag comes back," the last said as she scurried to clean up the vase.

Angelus gently nudged his wife awake. She looked absolutely and utterly sated. Her lips were a little swollen and her hair disheveled. Buffy groaned as she swatted his hand away. However, Angelus persisted as he continued to prod her than began to nuzzle her. Finally Buffy sat up blowing her messy hair out of her eyes in the process.

"The artist is here," he said simply as he stood holding his hand to her.

"Artist?," she questioned as she took his hand and stood.

"Yes remember I told you we were going to have our portrait done. We want to get one done before the swell of your belly begins," he explained as he gently rubbed her stomach.

"If I'm pregnant at all," she protested, "my time isn't due for a few more days yet."

"Yes I know, but I have a feeling," he said optimistically.

"Alright let me get ready and I will join you shortly," she said as she pushed his hand away and made her way to the powder room.

"Very well, I will send a maid into assist you," he said as he turned to leave.

"Send Willow… I've hardly seen her as of late," she called behind her.

Willow quickly made her way to the King's chamber. She had only seen the Queen and her best friend in passing. She was eager to find out if the rumors were true. Stowing inside she called her friend.

"Buffy?," Willow called out.

"I'm in here," Buffy called out.

"It's been so long since I've seen you," Willow said as she sat down in the chair besides the tub.

"I know Angelus has been keeping me so busy," Buffy confided without going into details.

"I see so are the rumors true?," Willow nearly squealed out.

"Rumors? What rumors?," Buffy pressed.

"That your with child?," Willow asked.

"My time isn't for half a week now. Are they really spreading this about the castle?," Buffy asked mortified.

"Yes I'm afraid so. It's been the latest news," Willow explained.

"Hand me a cloth please," Buffy said motioning towards a pile in the corner.

Willow quickly fetched it for handing to Buffy as she stood from the bath. Buffy wrapped it around herself then exited the tub. Willow followed her as she made her way into the main room. Willow looked around the room and couldn't believe the state of it. Clothes were strewn everywhere. The bed was unmade and a tangled mess of blankets. Willow blushed as she thought about what the two had been doing the last month. Soon she was brought out of her thoughts as Buffy spoke.

"We're having a portrait done. What do you think I should wear?," she asked as she thumbed through her gowns hanging in a large wardrobe.

"Let me see what you have here," Willow said as she looked through them.

"What about this one?," Buffy asked holding out a powder blue gown.

"No not that one… this one… definitely this one," Willow said pulling out a green gown.

"Really this one?," Buffy asked turning her nose up slightly.

"Yes it brings out your eyes and it looks nice against you skin," Willow said determinedly.

"Alright help me get it on. I really miss the days of simple gowns when I was a child," Buffy said bemusedly.

Soon Buffy was dressed and the two girls were making there way down to the sun room. All of the servants stopped and stared as the girls made there way past them. As soon as the girls were out of ear shot they would whisper conjectures to whether the Queen was pregnant or not. "Why do they keep staring?," Buffy whispered into her friend's ear. Willow chuckled softly as she watched several more pairs of eyes land on them and stare speculatively. "You're the latest gossip as well as the bun that may or may not be in your oven," Willow whispered back.

Angelus had been waiting patiently for the Queen to grace her with their presents. While his artist was renowned and world famous he was not much of a talker. Angelus tried engaging him in conversation, but all he got in return was short one or two word answers. Finally Angelus had given up and sent a servant to get a book from the library. Hearing his wife and her maid enter the room he sat the book down and quickly made his way to her side. Grasping her hand he pulled her into the room.

"Buffy this is Ozwald, he will be painting us," he introduced the two.

"You can call me Oz your highness," he said as he bowed.

Oz couldn't help but stare at the red head standing at the edge of the room. Buffy followed his gaze and smiled as she saw Willow returning the gaze. Perhaps there would be a little matchmaking in her future. Willow blushed as she realized all were staring at her. "Well I must be going," Willow said as she scurried from the room. Buffy smiled knowingly as she turned to her husband. Oz quickly went to work arranging his models in a flattering position. After several hours Buffy began to yawn in boredom. Angelus looked down at his wife and declared that they would continue tomorrow.

"We're to have a large banquet tonight," Angelus said as he took her hand and began walking with her.

"Whatever is the occasion?," she asked.

"A dear friend and close confidant of mine has returned from a long overseas journey," he explained.

"Dear friend… should I be jealous?," she asked.

"Never my dear. My friend captain Finn… we met when I was 16 and were inseparable. However, he had some family issues and had to leave for the better part of a year. I'm eager to introduce the two of you," he explained.

"I'm eager to meet him as well. Perhaps we may take a walk in the gardens?," she asked.

"Of course we can," he said as he lead her out of the castle.

Darla watched out her window as Angelus walked hand in hand with the blonde wretch. He never spent time with her outside the bedroom. Always fleeing within an hour of their coupling. She couldn't understand what was so special about the slip of a girl. A knock sounding on her door startled her. She called over her shoulder for the unknown person to enter.

"Well well I had heard you fell from your pedestal," the person snidely remarked.

"Captain Finn your back," she said with a false sweetness lacing her voice.

"What are you staring at?," he asked as he peered out the window.

"Nothing at all what brings you to my room?," she asked slightly annoyed.

"Ah the king's new plaything. Just investigating the many rumors I've been hearing," he explained.

"Don't start with me," she said her voice dripping with venom.

"Now Darla you best not anger me you are no longer the King's favorite," he said condescendingly.

"How long are you back for?," she asked ignoring his comment.

"For good unless the King has business for me," he explained.

"Have you met his new wench?," she asked curiously.

"No I am to meet her tonight at the banquet in my honor. Are you coming?," he asked smugly.

"You no the answer to that already," she barked.

"I just thought perhaps you would be in need of some male company," he said as he traced a finger up her neck.

"Leave me be," she said slapping his hand and walking away from him.

"Fine, but don't come whining to me when the King banishes you from the castle. I'll be in no need to help you then," he said before walking out the door.

Darla bristled as she watched him leave. Darla had been fending him off long before she had started her relationship with the King. He'd always had an eye for her, but she couldn't stand him. Darla had tried more than once to bring his true character to the light of the King, but she had always been rebuffed. Angelus had always had a soft spot for Riley Finn. She feared he thought of him as a brother. Angelus was a very loyal man and he did not break loyalties easily. He had always believe Finn over herself or anyone else for that matter. Slowly a sly smile came to her lips. Perhaps she could use Finn to her advantage. Finn had never been the brightest man and she gathered she could manipulate him quite easily.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy the next chapter. Please continue reading and reviewing!

Chapter 8

Dru groaned as she dressed for the illustrious banquet her brother was putting on. She had never liked Riley Finn and she doubted her thoughts would change. She was just glad her brother had promised she would be choosing whom she married and no one else. Captain Finn had always had an eye for her and had even gone so far as to try and corner her on several occasions. However, her brother had never believed that his loyal friend would do such a thing. He passed it off as jealousy on her part. The only thing her pleas had served to do was force her brother to spend more time with her. Soon she was ready and knew she could not put off the inevitable any longer.

Angelus stood as he peered down the large table. His wife and sat to his right and his mother to the left. Next to her sat his sister and next to Buffy sat her maid, Willow. Riley, the guest of honor, sat at the opposite end of the table. In between sat noblemen, captains, lieutenants, and the like. Everyone silenced and turned towards the smiling king.

"My long time friend and confidant has returned. Everyone drink and eat then join us in the ballroom. The night shall not end early tonight," he said as he lifted his glass of ale and took a hearty swig.

Everyone clapped and cheered then copied the king's actions. Soon everyone was lost in their own idle conversations. After dinner was done everyone made their way to the ballroom. Riley quickly sidled up to the king and his wife.

"Ah… Riley this is my wife and Queen Elizabeth," he said as he pulled Buffy closer to him.

"Your highness," he said as he bowed in front of her.

"Captain Finn it's nice to meet you," she said as she curtsied.

"Riley you must tell us some stories from your journey," Angelus said as they started to walk towards the King's table.

"There really is nothing to tell. My journey was quite unremarkable. I fear my flag flying with your colors scared everyone off," Riley said as he took a seat next to the king.

"Really no pirates dared attack you?," he asked.

"Not a single one," he said amused.

"Brother dance with me," Dru said as she perched herself easily on his lap.

"I'd planned a dance with the Queen," he said to her.

"No no go on dance with your sister," Buffy beckoned.

"Keep my girl company Riley," Angelus bade as he joined his sister on the dance floor.

Swiftly Riley slid into the King's vacated chair. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl next to him. Buffy began to fidget under his scrutinizing stare. She peered out onto the dance floor and watched Angelus glide with his sister. Now she wished she had said she wanted to dance. Riley either oblivious to her growing discomfort or without a care placed his hand upon her own. "Dance with me," he said as more of an order than a request. Hesitantly she stood and followed him to the dance floor. He pulled her a little to closely for her liking and was glad when a lively tune began. She pulled away and swiftly returned to her seat. Angelus kissed his sister then made his way to his wife. Extending his hand he bowed and bade her to dance with him.

Finally the night had ended. Angelus stood talking with Riley. His sister and mother had long since gone to bed. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the Queen slumbering in the large overstuffed chair.

"It appears the night has gotten the better of my dear wife," Angelus offered as he turned to make his way to her.

"She is not accustomed to late nights?," Riley asked with his eyebrow quirked.

"Well I can't say that, but we find time to nap," he said as he laughed heartily.

"What of Darla? I have not seen her about," Riley asked feigning ignorance.

"She is sanctioned to one part of the castle only. Do not mention her again especially not in front of the Queen or her maidens," Angelus warned.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Riley mused.

"You know not what you speak of… I just refuse to flaunt affairs in front of my wife. Good night," he said tersely as he walked to his sleeping wife.

Angelus gently scooped her up into his arms. Her light frame easy enough for him to carry. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at seeing who was carrying her. Softly he kissed her upon the head, "Shhhh sleep." Obediently she shut her eyes and rested her head against his muscled chest. Angelus smiled in pride as he carried her up to their room. The halls were empty all the servants down cleaning up after the party. Finally he'd made it to the grand hall where his rooms were. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone. Careful not to wake the slumbering beauty in his arms he turned.

"What are you doing here?," he whispered tersely.

"I've missed you," she said quietly.

"Darla I have no desire to see you tonight," he bit out.

"What makes her so special?," Darla asked angrily.

Angelus peered down at the girl cradled close to him. Relieved that she was still sleeping he bent in and peppered light kisses about her face. Darla watched in disgust as he bestowed such love and kindness upon the tiny girl. If she had thought she could get away with it she would have caused a scene right then. Finally Angelus looked upon Darla and she gasped at how quickly his kindness turned into anger.

"Do you want to know what is so special about her?," he asked.

"Yes I do," she said trying to sound more confidant than she actually was.

"She is warm and full of love," he started, "she responds so readily to my touch. So expressive," he said as he closed his eyes and imagined his love in the throes of passion. "She, alone, will bare my children. Beautiful flaxen haired, green eyed children," he explained. "Her hair and skin are the softest I've ever had the pleasure of touching," he finally finished.

"So you just cast me aside after all the pleasure I've given you," Darla bristled.

"You served your purpose and I may visit your bed again, but until then I do not want to see you," he explained harshly.

"Angelus?," the tiny blonde bundled in his arms whispered as her hand reached up to cradle his face.

"Shhh love, sorry lets get to bed," he said as he quickly turned from Darla and took her into their room.

"Who was that you were talking to?," she asked.

"Just a servant," he lied.

"You sounded so angry," Buffy probed.

"Sorry they had broken a favorite vase of mine. It had been a present from one of the monks I lived with as a child," he explained.

"Oh my that is awful… perhaps I can take your mind off of it," she offered as he sat her upon the bed.

Angelus smiled approvingly as he stalked towards her. She was always surprising him like that and he couldn't get enough of her. He captured her lips with his own tangling his fingers in her upswept hair. "And just how do you suppose you'll take my mind off it?," he asked as he sat back on his haunches. Without a work she brought her hands up and undid her hair. She knew how much he loved running his fingers through her blonde tresses. Angelus swallowed a dry lump as she shook her hair free then reached out towards him. Her dainty fingers trailed along the outside of his pants. Rapidly his length hardened, begging for release from it's leather encased prison. Quickly he pulled his vest followed by shirt up and off of him. Buffy licked her lips as his hard muscled chest was revealed to her.

Angelus stood from the bed and helped her stand as well. Whilst she looked beautiful in the dress he hated how long it took to get one out of them. He kissed her up and down her neck as he began untying and unfastening. Buffy's hands boldly searched behind her until she found his hard length. She toyed with it as he patiently undid her dress. Soon she was out of the dress and he was divesting her of under garments.

Finally Buffy stood nude to his gaze. He stepped back and admired her. Her skin was flawless save for a few marks here and there where he'd become too vivacious with his mouth. She looked so damn innocent and erotic all in one breath. Her tussled blonde hair fell in waves around her perfect face. Her beautiful pouty lips made him even harder than he thought possible. She had the most subtle curves and perfect breasts. Already her nipples were standing at peak from the night air. He quickly took off his pants and threw them to the side. He watched as her eyes immediately darted to his impressive member. She began to worry her bottom lip between her teeth. He groaned at the sight and stepped closer to her. He loved to run his hands and up and down silky skin. He loved exploring her supple body.

Buffy stood gazing at him through hooded eyes. She remembered how scared she had been at the prospect of relations with her husband. She expected a brute who did not care at all about her pleasure. She shuttered at the thoughts of the conversations her mother had had with her. Every single one had made Buffy want to run away and never return. She was glad her husband was nothing like the monster she had envisioned. Buffy pushed the thoughts into the back of her as she felt warm wet kisses being trailed all over her body.

Gently Angelus guided her to the bed. He wanted to feel her heat enveloping him. It took every inch of self control he had not to jump her and pound into her. He had yet to look to deeply into his true feelings for her. He knew his feelings for her were drastically different then those he held for Darla. He dared not think the word love. All he knew was that this past month he had taught her much about pleasure and he enjoyed it. Pushing his thoughts and feelings as deep down as he could manage he went back to pleasuring his woman.

Buffy hissed in pleasure as he entered her fully. He had spent so long toying with her and bringing her so close without letting her fall over. Almost immediately she came as his hard body repeatedly slammed into her clit. Angelus grunted through it and continued his ministrations. Buffy's hands ran all over his body as she kissed and licked him feverishly. He returned her kisses whole heartedly as he continued to slam into her. Finally he joined her in bliss as they both climaxed together calling out the other's name. Buffy smiled blissfully as she ran her fingers up and down his back. He rolled off of her and grunted in satisfaction. Pulling her into his arms he was content to sleep like that the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

I know it has been forever since I've updated any of my stories. I started thinking about this one the other day have begun working on it again. This is something I do in my free time, which I don't have very much of. Updates will probably be very slow. Please enjoy and review.

**Chapter 9**

Angelus awoke to a knock to his door. He opened his eyes and smiled as he peered over at his lover. Gently he gave her a kiss then stood from the bed careful not to wake her. He grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around him and stalked to the door his mood instantly changing. He pulled the door open angrily and barked out "What is the meaning of this?" His mother stood there with a bemused look on her face. She was ecstatic to see that the new queen had such an effect on her son. The anger instantly melted from his face as he saw it was his mother calling on him.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" she asked bemusedly.

"No mother we were just sleeping," he explained.

"Well the reason for my visit is court starts in an hour and you haven't presided over it in a month now," she told her son.

"In my defense I have been busy mother," he chuckled.

"Well I expect you to start making time for your kingly duties," she chastised him.

"I will be there… would you please send the Queens lady Willow up in an hour? I'm afraid the Queen is still sleeping and I would not want to bore her with the courts," he asked.

"Of course, son, I shall see you in the hour," she said as she turned and left.

Angelus crept back into the room and readied without waking the queen. Soon he was dressed and ready to make his way down to the great hall. He stopped and stared at his wife for a long time. He had been neglecting the kingdom since their wedding night, but he didn't seem to care. He had advisors he had put in charge and they knew to come to him on truly important matters. He knew he couldn't leave the country in his advisors hands indefinitely, but he felt like he could stay in bed with his queen that long. Once her belly began to swell he wound no longer be attracted to her. She would have served her purpose and they would no longer need to be wrapped up in carnal delight all the time. Idly he wondered if the attraction would be the same after she bore him a child or two. Shaking the thoughts from his head he turned and crept out of the room.

He merrily walked down the hallway seeing Willow on his way. "Lady Willow the Queen she is still sleeping. Feel free to just go in and wake her," he bade her. Willow smiled and curtsied, "Yes your highness." He smiled in return then both went their separate ways. Willow stowed into the room and gently prodded Buffy awake. Buffy smiled and let out a big yawn then stretched her limbs out.

"Willow? What are you doing here?," she asked.

"The King sent for me to keep you company. He's presiding over court," Willow explained.

"I fear we were the last to leave the ball last night and I was over tired," Buffy said as she sat up in bed.

"I'll run your bath then have breakfast sent up," Willow offered as she stood and went about her duties.

Angelus was already bored to tears and it had only been one hour. He hated to hear the petty crime cases brought before him. If he had to hear one more story about a neighbor stealing another neighbors chicken, pig, or goat he was going to go crazy. After another hour the Queen slid into her chair beside him. He was pleasantly surprised to see her there. He turned to her and whispered, "While I am pleased to see your beautiful face there is no need for you to sit here in boredom." Buffy smiled kindly and leant in for a chaste kiss. "I don't mind," she said simply and settled back into her chair. Angelus smiled at her then returned to the droning's of the court.

Dru hated court days. They seemed to drone on and on. She snuck out the back of the room and out to the gardens. She thought a nice walk might wake her up a bit. She smiled at servants as she walked past and into the labyrinth. A guard watched as the princess walked by. He'd always liked the girl since she was just a tot. She'd always been kind to everyone no matter their station or status. He watched as she made her way into the winding twists of shrubbery. He'd never said a word to her and doubted he would ever have the courage to. It wasn't proper from him to start a conversation with a member of the royal family. He was about to walk away when he saw that bastard Finn go into the labyrinth after the princess.

Dru sat down on the stone bench in the very center of the labyrinth. She pulled a book out of the apron she wore and began to read. She loved to sit in the quiet of the gardens and take in a good book. Finn walked through the maze trying in vain to find the princess. He had went to Angelus asking for the young girls hand in marriage. He couldn't believe his ears when the King told him it was the Princesses choice. He would just have to romance her and make her want him. Finally he found her in the center sitting upon a bench reading a book. He stood and watched her for several minutes.

Dru was startled when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw Captain Riley Finn stalking towards her. She tried not to show her disdain on her face, but it was rather hard. Riley ignored the look of hatred plastered across her face and sat down beside her. Dru squirmed away uncomfortably, but Finn proved to be rather persistent in his efforts.

"You have grown up so much since I've been gone," Riley said as he leered at her.

"Yes that's what happens when time passes," she said rather rudely then abruptly stood from the bench they both shared.

"Well yes I suppose it is, but you have gained so much beauty in just a years time," he said as he stood and followed her to where she stood.

Dru began to back away from him and soon found her backed into a wall of foliage. Riley smiled slyly and lifted his hand to her face. Slowly he stroked the side of her cheek. "I could get lost in your eyes all day," he said as tried to bend in for a kiss. Dru quickly turned her face from him and tried to wiggle out from beneath him. He quickly stunted her efforts by placing his arm in her way effectively blocking her exit. "Please let me go," she begged. Riley chortled at her then forced his lips on her own. Finally he pulled away, "Now is that anyway to respond to such a compliment?" Dru tried to push him away from her to no avail. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. She tried to wiggle and squirm free, but he was too strong for her.

The guard had discreetly followed Finn into the labyrinth. He never liked the look of the Captain and couldn't understand why the King favored him so. He heard the Princess ask Finn to let her go then a struggle in sue. Quickly he made his way to the center to see Finn with the Princess pinned to a wall with vines running along it. His stomach tied in knots as he saw Finn forcing kisses on the poor girl. Without taking a second to think he ran up and grabbed Riley pulling him off the young girl. Dru was still shaken from everything that happened and remained frozen where she stood.

"I believe the Princess asked you to let her be," the guard said as he stood straight and tall blocking the Princess from the despicable creature.

"How dare you lay your hands on me you lowly scoundrel," Captain Finn said as he stood.

"And how dare you lay your hands on the Princess," the guard countered.

"You know naught of what you saw. I shall have your job over this," Finn hollered at the man.

"I care not what you say, but I'm sure the King would be mighty interested to hear why I put my hands upon you," the guard threatened.

"He'll never believe you… now leave us be now," Finn barked out.

The young guard bravely drew out his sword and pointed it at the Captain. Riley laughed at the young man thinking him daft. "You dare raise your sword to a decorated member of the King's army?" Riley questioned. The guard took a step forward, but didn't utter a word. "I can have you hung for this you know," Riley warned. Finally Dru pulled herself from her shock and took a few steps forward.

"I doubt my brother would believe your lies over my truths," Dru hollered.

"Sweetheart, what do you mean? You know how I care for you," Riley fibbed.

"Leave now or I will go directly to court and accuse you of being the monster you are," Dru threatened.

Riley cast a glare at the young man who had fouled up his plan then left the garden. The young man let out a sigh of relief and placed his sword back in its holster. Dru let out the deep breath she had been holding then leaned against the wall for support. Finally the guard turned around, "Would you like me to walk you back to the castle?" Dru looked up and her breath hitched in her throat at the beauty she saw.


End file.
